Christmasbob1
Christmasbob1 is an American YouTube channel that primarily focuses on comedic clickbait videos, most known for making videos on Fozzie Bear from the Muppets. The most popular types of videos are Hidden Messages and asdfmovies in Mario. History Christmasbob1 first joined YouTube in April of 2011, making drawing tutorials (all of which are currently private). For the next several years, various kinds of videos were made. These included game walkthroughs, looping videos, fake hidden message videos, and asdfmovie remakes with Mario figures. Fozzie Bear Fozzie Bear from The Muppets frequently appears in christmasbob1's videos. His first major appearance was in the "Hidden Messages in FNAF 2 Song" video, where the pronunciation of the word "fuzzy" was purposely mistaken for "Fozzie". Since then, Fozzie Bear has frequently appeared in various videos. Characters Fozzie Bear Fozzie Bear has appeared in many videos, usually serving as a fake hidden message. A majority of his recent appearances have been less than a second long, as he quickly pops in and out of the video. He has also appeared as a figurine, in "The Haunting". Terrence Terrence, from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, occasionally is shown dancing to upbeat music. There are stage lights and a wall of flashing lights behind him. In one video, Terrence was edited to resemble Mettaton EX from the game "Undertale", in which "Death by Glamour" is played. Jimmy Jimmy is a formally dressed animated man with a high pitched voice. He often talks of his desire to find the viewer, and be with them forever. He is sometimes shown with solid white eyes, and unsettling music is always playing during the videos. Ebbus Ebbus is a gold and white chihuahua who appears in the YouTube banner for christmasbob1. JonTron's pet bird Jacques fired a laser at Ebbus, turning him into a cyborg-dog with red eyes. Ebbus also began to speak with a robotic voice after the incident. Ebbus has been shown "dancing" in various videos. In his announcement video, Ebbus' name is shown in a style similar to the way characters are introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary. "Hidden Messages" series The "Hidden Messages" series is the most popular series on the channel, and focuses on fake hidden messages in movies, games, and logos. The most popular focus on hidden messages relating to the "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, ranging from trailers to fan-made songs. There are also several on hidden messages in movies/movie trailers, including Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Despicable Me 2. asdfmovies in Mario The "asdfmovie in Mario" series is a collection of remakes of TomSka's series. The videos feature various figurines from the Mario series moving around to the voices while audio from the originals asdfmovies play. Currently, asdfmovies 1 through 10 have been remade this way, with none of the asdfmovie songs, deleted scenes, or asdfmites being done. "How to Make Food from Scratch" series The "How to Make Food from Scratch" series is a collection of dozens of videos all sharing the same format. A title card is shown presenting the video, followed by a shot of the carpet and a hand scratching it, the food appears, then Two Steps From Hell's "Heart of Courage" begins to play as the video closes. "Drawings in 10 Seconds" series The "Drawings in 10 Seconds" or "How to Draw Stuff in Ten Seconds" series is a collection of drawing tutorials on different animals. The videos are all ten seconds in length, and all share the same format. The video is announced with a title card, and the three steps are presented. A text-to-speech voice is heard narrating the video. Extended Looping Videos There are a number of 10 minute, 1 hour, and 10 hour videos that contain the same clip being looped throughout the duration of the video. The looped clips include Marty from Madagascar's "Circus Afro" song, an "Everybody do the Flop" Minecraft version, and various moments from cartoons. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers